Roz's Life
by Kristen3
Summary: Over coffee at Nervosa, Roz complains about her lack of a love life. But then, fate steps in, in a surprising way. Post-series one shot, written as a belated birthday gift for Andress (Andress Jade).


**Author's Note:** I'm dedicating this little one-shot to Andress ( **Andress_Jade** ), as a belated birthday gift. I know I haven't kept up w/ your writing as well as I should, but hopefully this will somewhat make up for it! *Hugs*

Daphne couldn't help feeling bad when she heard her friend sigh. "So what's wrong?"

"My life," Roz replied, sighing again. "I run the radio station all day, and then I come home to Alice at night. I love my daughter. She's the greatest kid ever. Well, the greatest girl ever," she corrected, thinking of almost two-year-old David.

A smile came on Daphne's face immediately. She loved David so much, and the mere thought of him nearly made her tear up. But her focus right now was on her best friend. She reached across the table, squeezing Roz's hand in sympathy.

"But there are certain things I need that Alice can't really provide." Roz leaned across the table, giving Daphne a knowing look. "I barely have time to date, much less have a relationship. I mean, there's Bulldog, but...he's Bulldog."

"I know what it's like to feel lonely sometimes. But you never know what could happen. Why, look at me. For years, I couldn't hold onto a man. Then I got engaged and found out that me boss' brother was in love with me."

"You got the fairytale. I guess I'm just the ugly stepsister." Roz sighed once again, taking a sip of Nervosa coffee.

"Now, Roz, don't say that. You're not ugly. Things will work out for you. You just need to give it time."

"I've even started to think about calling Frasier," Roz said. "We talked about getting together once, but we both decided against it. Maybe if we had tried it, I wouldn't be alone now. Plus, he's great with Alice."

"But you and Frasier went your separate ways. He's very happy with Charlotte, and you have your job at the station," Daphne said.

Roz was quiet for a moment. She did enjoy her job. Being in charge for once was nice. But she couldn't help wondering if that was part of the problem. Some guys weren't used to seeing a woman run a radio station all by herself. "Sometimes I think things would be easier if I just quit. I could hire another station manager and go back to producing. I'd miss the money, but Alice and I would be OK. And I'd get to be around for her more."

"Do you really think you'd be happy doing that?" Daphne asked. "You know you don't like taking orders." She laughed, remembering how often Roz would put Frasier in his place.

"No," Roz answered. She knew Daphne was right. No one else could run the station like she could. But that didn't solve her problem.

Daphne had no idea what to say to her friend. For years, Roz went from one boyfriend to the next. That life had suited her, but things had changed. Roz's old lifestyle wasn't the same as having someone to come home to. But then an idea struck her. "Why don't you and Alice go on vacation? Maybe a change of scenery would lift your spirits."

For the fist time since they'd sat down, Roz actually smiled. One of the perks of being the boss was that it usually wasn't too hard to schedule time off, as long as she was able to shuffle her meetings around. "That's not such a bad idea."

"I'm glad I could help." Daphne was grateful to see her friend looking a bit more like herself.

Roz reached into her purse, pulling out her cellphone. She began looking over her schedule, trying to figure out when she'd be free.

While Roz was distracted, Daphne managed to flag down a passing barista. "Could I get a refill, please?" She handed her cup to the young man.

"Sure." The barista took it. "Anything for you, ma'am?" he asked Roz.

"Huh?" Roz looked up from her phone. It had been a while since she'd visited her favorite coffee shop, and apparently they'd hired a few new waiters.

"Hey, you're Roz Doyle, aren't you? From KACL?"

"Yes, I am." Roz stuck her hand out. _So the coffee isn't the only thing hot in here_ , she thought.

"I thought so," the barista answered. "I'm Doug. I've always wanted to be a deejay, but there aren't that many radio stations hiring anymore."

"Well, it just so happens KACL has an opening," Roz grinned. "I think you might be just what I've been looking for." She pulled a business card from her purse, along with a pen. She wrote her personal cell number on the back before handing it to him. "Give me a call tomorrow, and we'll talk." She winked as Doug accepted her card.

"Thanks," Doug said excitedly. "Man, one second I'm here pouring lattes, and the next I'm being offered a job at one of Seattle's hottest radio stations. Who could've seen this coming?"

Daphne watched the conversation, grateful that Doug had shown up when he did. It seemed things had worked out perfectly, just as Daphne had known they would. "Well," she said, standing up. "I think I've changed me mind about that tea. I should be getting home to Niles anyway. See you later, Roz."

Roz tore her gaze away from Doug, realizing that Daphne was leaving. She got up, hugging her friend tightly. "Thanks for letting me vent. Now it seems so silly that I was so worried." She laughed.

"Well, it's just like I told you, you never know. Fate can always surprise you."

"It sure can. Now go home and give that adorable son of yours a kiss for me."

"I will. I'll tell him Aunt Roz says hello." Daphne turned toward the door, and was astonished to see Niles standing in the doorway, with little David in his arms. She quickly made her way over. "What are you two doing here?"

Niles smiled as Daphne took their son from his arms. "Well, someone wanted to go for a walk, so I thought we'd stop in and say hello to Mommy. Who's that man Roz is talking to?"

Daphne kissed David's cheek before answering. "He's a waiter here, but he'd like to be a deejay. Roz offered him a job at KACL, and I think he might end up getting more than that."

Niles resisted the urge to make a sarcastic remark about Roz's love life. He knew she was Daphne's best girlfriend, and for that reason, he owed her respect. "Well, she seems happy. She deserves to have a man in her life."

Daphne nodded, remembering their conversation. "She was feeling lonely, with her job taking up so much of her time. But I think she's over that now."

"I know all about loneliness. Of course, all of that changed after that night on the balcony."

David began to fuss and squirm, obviously wanting to go home. Daphne shifted him to her other arm and slipped her free hand into Niles'. As they turned to leave the cafe, Daphne was grateful not only for Roz's encounter, but for Niles and David. Though there had been ups and downs over the years, everything had worked out exactly as it was supposed to, for all of them. What could be a better happy ending than that?

 **The End**


End file.
